


First Class

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, cabin crew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: Jongin is flying back home to Korea after graduating from university in England.  His dad has paid for him to fly first class, now that he's going home to start learning the family business his dad feels that he has earnt it. Kyungsoo is looking forward to the 4-day break once they arrive back in Seoul, planning to do nothing but slum around the apartment he shares with his two flight attendant roommates.Just one 13 hour flight stands in their way of freedom, well for 4 days anyway. What neither counts on during that flight is being wedged together in the first-class restroom.  Baekhyun and Jongdae just stand back and watch it all unfold before them.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Welcome on Board

~*~

Kim Jongin boarded the flight to Seoul with mixed feelings. England had been his home for the last four years and he’d adapted to the different way of life and language quickly and now it felt like he was leaving home again, leaving behind all of his friends. In reality, he was leaving England to go home, back to Korea, where his family and old friends were waiting for him. It was going to be strange going back to having less freedom and having to take on the responsibility of learning the family business. Responsibility. He hated that word.

At least he would be flying home in style. Having achieved a first-class honours degree in business management his father had rewarded him by booking a first-class ticket, saying that he had ‘earnt it’. Jongin couldn’t disagree with that statement. When he left for England he’d been told not to return until he had proven himself. He’d more than ‘earnt it’ having not set foot on Korean soil for four years whilst he worked (and played) hard to earn his degree. 

Taking his seat, Jongin was impressed in the differences first-class travel afforded him. No being squished into a row with three other people, plenty of legroom and space, and if he wasn’t mistaken it looked as though the seat would lie completely flat so he could sleep comfortably later on. He only hoped that a better class of seating didn’t mean a snobby class of cabin crew; he really couldn’t be doing with having to deal with people who sounded like they had a plum firmly lodged in their mouths, he’d had enough of that from his professors at college. 

Jongin watched as the three first-class flight attendants welcomed each passenger, there were twelve in total, provided help with the buttons that controlled the lights, entertainment system and seat position.

“Welcome on board, Mr Kim. Have you flown first class with us before?”

The voice that spoke to him was deep, soothing and had a pleasant lilt to it, nothing stuck up sounding about it all. When he looked up, he was surprised to see the handsome face peering down at him, smiling warmly. 

“Erm, no I haven’t. First time.” 

“Allow me to talk you through your amenities then, sir.” 

Jongin listened as he was shown what each button on the control panel did, as the dining service was explained and how, if he wanted, he could request a massage from their onboard trained masseuse during the flight. The whole time he could barely take his eyes off the flight attendant’s handsome face and the sharply tailored uniform that fit his body very nicely.

“Should you need anything during the flight, this is the call button. Just press that and I’ll be with you as soon as possible.” 

“Thank you, ah…Sorry, I didn’t get your name.” Jongin stared at the heart-shaped smile on the attendants face.

“Oh, I’m sorry, how rude of me. My name is Kyungsoo, sir.” 

“Thank you, Kyungsoo, for the introduction to all this.” Jongin motioned around his little area with one hand. “Can I ask a favour Kyungsoo?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Please don’t call me Mr Kim. That’s my father and I’m still a bit too young to be addressed so. Call me Jongin.” He flashed Kyungsoo the smug smile he’d used on all his previous conquests and took delight as he saw the other man’s eyes widen slightly before he was all professional again.

“As you wish, Jongin. Now, if you’ll excuse I need to prepare for the safety demonstration.” 

With a small bow, Kyungsoo turned and walked towards the front of the cabin. Jongin watched his bubbly ass the whole way and took note that the other two male flight attendants were also quite handsome looking. Was it company policy or something? Either way, he’d found his entertainment for the long flight and he was going to abuse it, in many ways. As he settled back in his seat, his finger resting over the call button, Jongin was looking forward to the next thirteen hours very much. 

~*~


	2. Patience

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo looked up as they saw Jongdae dash down the aisle through the first-class section towards them calling for their attention. 

“They’re about to let them on and there’s a real good looking one out there, with a body and face to fight over.” He spills excitedly. 

“Oh, really? Do tell.” Baekhyun needed more details.

“Will you two stop it already.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and goes back to making sure the cabin is clean and tidy, ready for their passengers. He’s only half-listening to Jongdae describe the young man to Baekhyun.

“Tall, about the right height I reckon, broad shoulders, looks like he could handle someone feisty.” Jongdae’s eyes slide over in his friend's direction briefly. 

“Go on.” 

“Blonde hair, dyed obviously, but it looks good on him. Hmm, oh and tanned skin that makes him look very sexy.” 

“Wow, sounds like he has potential.” Baekhyun leans in close to Jongdae lowering his voice to a whisper. “If he’s not already seated in Soo’s section we’ll need to move him so that he is. This could be the guy to make him forget Taemin.”

“You say that every time, Baek.” 

“I know, I know, but this time it’s going to work, I know it. We just have to…” 

Baekhyun is interrupted as Kyungsoo tells them they’re letting the first-class passengers on and they take their places to welcome each one on board. Once all the passengers are seated, Baekhyun spots a blonde who seems to be around their age and looks athletic seated in Kyungsoo’s area. 

“Hey, Jongdae.” He whispers to his friend, preparing pre-flight drinks beside him. “Is that him over in 4A?” 

Jongdae takes a quick glance over his shoulder to check. “Yep, that’s him.” 

“Wow, very nice.” Baekhyun is impressed. If he didn’t have Chanyeol waiting at home for him he might be tempted to have a crack at the young man himself. “Exactly his type. How long do you think he’ll be able to resist?” 

They both watch as their friend leans over the young man showing him how to use the entertainment system. Both of them take note of the enraptured look on the passengers face as he listens to every word Kyungsoo says very intently. 

“Not long at all, I don’t think. Depends how prissy his highness is feeling today.” Jongdae reaches behind Baekhyun and picks up the flight manifest. “According to this, his name is Kim Jongin. Hmm, well I think Jongin is going to capture our dear Kyungsoo before the flight is half over.” 

“Really? Seems a bit quick. Soo’s been a bit grumpy this morning, didn’t sleep well last night.” Baekhyun pauses to think, tapping his finger against his lips. “I think it will take longer. I’ll say during the second half of the flight he’ll give in. What’s the punishment for the loser?” 

“Loser buys food and drinks all weekend.” 

“You must be pretty confident, Jongdae. You know how much we can get through in a weekend. But, ok, you’re on.” Baekhyun holds out his hand and they both shake on it before going to check on their allotted passengers before take-off. 

~*~

“Yes, Jongin, what do you need?” 

“Oh, did I press the call button?” The blonde pulled the most overly innocent face he could as he peered up at Kyungsoo. “I’m sorry, I must have pressed it by accident.” 

“Not a problem. Let me know if you do need anything.” Kyungsoo heads back to the front of the cabin. 

~*~

Jongin casually leans his elbow on the call button whilst reading his book. When Kyungsoo asks him what he wants, he glances up and feigns surprise. 

“I didn’t call you.” 

Leaning over a bit Kyungsoo spots his elbow on the call button and points. “That would be why.”

“I’m so sorry, I’ll be more careful.” Jongin smiles up at the brunette as he moves his elbow and adjusts his position slightly. “Since you’re here, could you bring me a cola please?”

“Sure, no problem.” With a bright smile, Kyungsoo fetches his drink.

~*~

“Yes, Jongin?”

“Ah, Kyungsoo, can I have an extra pillow please?” Jongin is curled up in the spacious seat, blanket tucked up under his chin, looking very cute and fluffy. 

“There’s a spare in the overhead locker. Did you not see it when you put your bag up there?” 

“Can you reach it down for me? I’m very comfy and I don’t want to move in case I can’t get this comfy again.” He pouts up at the other.

Unable to resist, Kyungsoo opens the overhead locker stands on tiptoe to reach the extra pillow stowed there. Jongin enjoys the view of Kyungsoo stretching over his seat and how it pulls his uniform tight against his body. 

“There you go, Jongin.” Handing him the cushion, Kyungsoo smiles down at the blonde before going to answer the call of one of his other passengers.   


~*~

Baekhyun and Jongdae don’t fail to notice the pink flush to Jongin’s cheeks as he hugs the pillow to his chest. They have to give the guy a ten out of ten for effort. That was the sixth time he’d pressed the call button in the two hours they’d been in the air. Baekhyun reckoned that although Kyungsoo had kept smiling up to now it wouldn’t be too long before he cracked. 

An hour later he was proved right. All he and Jongdae could do was sit back and watch the show. 

~*~

Kyungsoo strode over to Jongin’s seat, a tight smile plastered on his face. “What is it now, Jongin?” 

“There’s no power to my netbook, I can’t get it to work.” 

The younger man peered up at him with puppy dog eyes, but there was a glint to them that was really starting to annoy him. This was the eighth time Jongin had pressed the call button and every time it was for something silly, and this time was no exception. Suppressing a sigh, he tried his best to continue being professional. 

“Let me have a look for you.” 

He leaned across the seat to the side panel that held the plug sockets, immediately spotting the problem; one that the lad could have sorted out himself without calling for him needlessly, again. With a firm push, the plug clicked into the socket and he could hear the faint ping of Jongin’s netbook switching on. 

Kyungsoo’s about to straighten up again when he feels a socked foot slide up the inside of this thigh and nudge at his balls, gently massaging them. Startled he freezes where he is bent over Jongin. Sliding his eyes to the left he sees the smirk on the blonde's lips and finds it hard to breathe. 

“Like what you see, Kyungsoo? ‘Cause I sure like what I feel.” The words are purred into his ear as Jongin leans forward slightly. 

Kyungsoo suddenly feels very light headed as all his blood seems to rush south. Straightening up and stepping back he hears Jongin’s foot drop back to the carpeting floor. A quick glance around reassures him that none of the other passengers saw anything. Without a word to Jongin, he turns around and walks away swiftly, one hand in front of his crotch. 

Heading for the small crew rest area he mutters a vicious “Shut up idiots!” at a giggling Baekhyun and Jongdae who had his hand in his mouth to try and smother his laughter. 

He needed to cool down. 

~*~


	3. Scheming

~*~

“Psst!”

Baekhyun turned at the sound, trying to determine where it came from. Then he spotted Jongin staring at him pointedly and making small motions with his head, beckoning him over. He noticed Kyungsoo was busy with another passenger so made his way over to the blonde.

“Yes, sir, how can I help?”

Jongin crooks his finger and beckons him to come closer. “What’s your name?”

“Baekhyun, sir.”

“So, Baekhyun, you seem to be pretty close to Kyungsoo, am I right?”

“You could say that? Why do you ask?” Baekhyun is wondering where exactly this is going but tries to remain professional.

“What are his weaknesses?” Jongin’s making sure to keep his voice at a sultry whisper since Kyungsoo isn’t very far away.

“I don’t see that as any of your business, sir.” Baekhyun moves to walk away but his wrist is grasped and he is tugged back gently.

“Baekhyun-ssi. I’m not planning on hurting your friend. I just want to help him relax.”

“Relax?” Baekhyun tilts to the side, making him look like a cute puppy.

“Yes, relax, and feel good, in a very sensual way, if you know what I mean?” 

Jongin levels him with a lewd and sexy look, licking his lips very slowly. Baekhyun actually has to gulp and clear his throat before he can think about what Jongin just said and answer him.

“Oh, you mean…weaknesses like that.” 

His questioning looks quickly turns into his scheming one; the look that makes most of his friends run a mile when they see it themselves. He leans in closer to whisper in Jongin’s ear.

“Well, you see, he’s very sensitive on the back of his neck and one of his ex’s once told me, that he really enjoys having his ass squeezed….”

Baekhyun spills everything he knows about Kyungsoo’s sexual weaknesses, kinks and desires. He really shouldn’t. After all, Jongin is a complete stranger. Also, Kyungsoo is going to kill him when he finds out. 

However, he is sick and tired of Kyungsoo moping around thinking about his ex when he isn’t working. It’s been two years, time he moved on and Jongin was the one who was going to help him too. If it was the last thing Baekhyun did he was going to make it happen.

~*~


	4. Quiet

Kyungsoo announces over the first-class cabin tannoy that the lights would be dimmed for the next 6 hours of the flight and to use the personal overhead light if you want to continue reading before he dims the lights and takes a walk along each aisle to make sure each passenger is settled and if they need anything.

This is his cue. Whilst Kyungsoo is distracted fetching a drink for an elderly lady on the other side of the cabin, he slips out of his seat, winks in Baekhyun and Jongdae’s direction and disappears to execute his plan.

~*~

Kyungsoo was nervous. It was quiet. Too quiet.

All of the passengers were taking advantage of the dimmed cabin lights and were sleeping. Except for one. He couldn’t see Jongin anywhere and that was enough to make him twitchy.

The young man had done nothing but flirt with him since the sock-to-balls incident and he noticed he’d reacted. Touching him at every opportunity, knocking stuff into the aisle so that he had to bend over in front of him and on one of those occasions he’d felt a hand cup and squeeze his ass firmly but briefly. He’d barely been able to hold in the squeak of arousal. When he’d turned around Jongin had been smiling at him innocently. 

Not being able to see him now made him wonder what Jongin had planned next. It didn’t help that Baekhyun kept smirking in his direction which meant he was also up to something. 

He popped his head around the open door to the small crew rest area they had. Kyungsoo spotted Jongdae curled up on the small bunk taking his allotted nap time. Baekhyun was lounging in a chair, a cup of coffee in hand, flipping through a magazine. 

“Baek?”

“Yes?” Baekhyun glanced up briefly before returning his attention to the glossy pages in front of him.

“Have you seen Jongin, the guy from my section?” Kyungsoo swears he sees a grin on Baekhyun’s lips before he looks up with a completely blank face.

“I saw him heading for the restroom before I came in here for my break, oh, about 15 minutes ago.”

“15 minutes? But he’s not back yet.” He chewed on his lip, worried. Either he was up to some new devilry to annoy the hell out of him or something was wrong. What to do?

“You know, he didn’t look too good, thinking about it. He looked kind of pale.” 

“Really? I’d better check on him.” Turning swiftly on the spot Kyungsoo headed for the restroom at a swift pace.

~*~

Once Kyungsoo was out of sight, Baekhyun held out his hand towards the bunk, palm up. From beneath his pile of blankets, Jongdae reached out and slapped his own hand down on Baekhyun’s. 

“Nice work Baek. Now let me sleep and report back to me later.” Jongdae snuggled back down into the bunk.

Baekhyun stood, smoothing down his uniform, before calmly heading in the same direction as Kyungsoo had. He needed to see the results of his devious hard work.

~*~

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Kyungsoo waited.

“Jongin?”

No answer.

“Jongin? Are you ok in there?”

Still no answer.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Jongin…open the door…I’m…”

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by the door opening, a hand reaching out, grabbing him by his tie and pulling him into the restroom. The door shut behind him and he heard the lock being slid into place.

Gathering his bearings, Kyungsoo looked up to find himself face to face with Jongin. A smirking Jongin. A smirking Jongin that looked perfectly healthy. 

This couldn’t be good. 

~*~


	5. Service At 36,000 Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically one long drawn out sex scene. Consent is given. Please skip over if you don't want to read.

Kyungsoo stared wide-eyed at Jongin, who was still holding him close by his tie. 

“Hello, Kyungsoo.” Jongin purred, smirk working its way across his lips. “Imagine seeing you here.”

“What the hell!?” Kyungsoo pushed his hands against the blondes (rather firm he noticed) chest, trying to break free from his hold.

Jongin wrapped his arm around the brunette’s waist pulling him even closer so he was pressed up against him. “Now, don’t struggle, we can’t have you escaping.”

“This is sexual harassment.” Kyungsoo wriggled, trying his best to escape the tight confines of Jongin’s arms and the grip he had on him. 

“Oh, don’t pretend you don’t want this.” Jongin leans forward and nibbles one of his earlobes before moving down to his neck. “I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me.” He nudged Kyungsoo’s legs apart, pressing his thigh against the brunette’s crotch, pressing and rubbing gently as he worked his way down his neck. He felt hands slowly move up to his shoulders. “You want me.”

A sharp nip to the skin over his collarbone makes Kyungsoo bite his lip. He couldn’t give in, no matter how much he wanted to do this. “No, I can’t let you do this.” He used both hands to push Jongin away with all the strength he had, which wasn’t far considering the size of your average airline restroom, first-class or not. Jongin was staring at him, face flushed and with a hurt expression.

“Kyungsoo?”

“I can’t, Jongin. I’m sorry.” 

“Why not?” 

“I’m working right now, that’s why. You’re a passenger, I can’t be doing this with you.” Kyungsoo runs a hand through his hair as he catches his breath. “Not to mention you remind me of….” He trails off, realising what he was about to say.

Jongin steps back into his space, hands resting on his shoulders. “Remind you of what?”

“Not ‘what’ but ‘who’.” Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing loudly. Why was he telling someone he only met 6 hours previously this?

“Who?”

“My ex.” The brunette straightened up and looked him in the eyes. “You are a dead ringer for my ex. I thought I was getting over him finally, but seeing you… Seeing you has just made me realise that I’m not as over him as I thought.” 

“Your ex?” 

“Yeah, we split two years ago. I’ve not thought of him for a while now, but as soon as you walked onto this plane it was as though he had walked back into my life.” Kyungsoo chews on his lip. “I don’t want to remember him and you remind me of Taemin too much.”

“You can’t let that guy rule the rest of your life. I’m not Taemin. Let me prove it to you.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t have time to react before he feels Jongin’s hands move from his shoulders and slide into his hair and his lips press against his own gently, not forceful, giving him a chance to pull away if he wanted.

Jongin’s full lips against his own feel nice and he can smell a fresh manly scent from him which he couldn’t deny was turning him on. Without realising what he was doing his own hands reached up and he was wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck, stepping up on tiptoe and tilting his head, pressing back firmly into the kiss. A tentative lick at his lips invited him to open his mouth and allow the blonde’s tongue in to explore. As he moves his hands into Jongin’s hair, threading his fingers through blonde locks, he is surprised by hands moving down and gripping his ass with a firm squeeze, and he breathes out an "Ok".

A long deep moan of arousal was pulled from him as Jongin sucked his tongue into his own mouth, sensually simulating a blow job. He could feel Jongin’s hard on nudging against his own half-hard (and rapidly growing) cock. Kyungsoo knew there was no turning back now. He wanted the pleasure he was feeling; it was so good. It had been too long since he last felt this way; two years too long. It was time to forget and he would give Jongin a chance to help him do just that. 

~*~

Baekhyun was standing guard outside the restroom with one ear glued to the door. Why were they talking? What on earth did they have to talk about? He couldn’t make out what they were saying. Shouldn’t they be fucking like rabbits by now?

He was chewing on his thumb and pacing anxiously in front of the locked door when he heard a deep moan come from inside that sounded an awful lot like Kyungsoo. 

Baekhyun had an unfortunate incident where he’d walked in on Kyungsoo and Taemin so he knew exactly what he sounded like during sexy times. 

Smirk fixed firmly in place he crossed his arms and continued his sentry duty, making sure they weren’t disturbed whilst he got to enjoy listening in as well.

Jongdae did say he wanted all the details after all.

~*~

“Jongin…ah…this isn’t going to work. There’s not enough…room.” 

Kyungsoo was perched on top of the small vanity area in the cramped confines of his blazer and vest halfway off his arms, restricting his ability to move. Jongin was working on unbuttoning his dress shirt as he pressed himself into the space between Kyungsoo’s legs and rocked his hips against the others in a slow, torturous rhythm. The only thing they’d managed to get off so far was his boots and tie, and Jongin’s shirt. 

“No, we’re doing this. I don’t care how difficult it is.” Jongin nipped along his neck soothing the bite marks with soft kisses after, his nimble fingers finally undoing the last button. “Kyungsoo-ah…” he gasped out as he pushed the shirt off the elder’s shoulders when it joined the jacket and vest already pushed down to his elbows. 

With much wiggling and manoeuvring, Jongin finally pulled the jacket and vest off, but he left the white shirt bunched on Kyungsoo’s arms, enjoyed the debauched look he was starting to get. As his left hand paid attention to the brunette’s pert nipples, alternating between tweaking and gently rubbing them, his right hand worked impatiently as unfastening Kyungsoo’s trousers.

Kyungsoo would have helped him if it wasn’t for the fact that he was completely immobilised by arousal at that moment. He could feel the marks Jongin had left on his neck burning themselves into his skin, the stimulation of his nipples sent small shocks of tingling pleasure throughout his body and he just wanted to be free of his tight uniform trousers. 

Finally, Jongin had his trousers unfastened and with Kyungsoo’s help they were shimmering them off his hips along with his boxers, down his legs and they were dropped unceremoniously onto the dubiously clean floor. Through his haze of overwhelming pleasure, Kyungsoo just about managed to remember something important.

“Jong-in…ah…I don’t…have any protection…” A finger over his lips cut off his disjointed attempt at vocalising his thoughts.

“Don’t worry.” The blonde pecked a kiss on his nose before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two small packets of lube and a condom and holding them up in front of Kyungsoo. “You’ve got a good friend in Baekhyun you know. He slipped these to me earlier."

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he was suddenly more alert. “What?!”

He was shut up by a fierce kiss that pressed him back against the mirror on the wall. The sudden attack had him bringing up his arms wrapped in his shirt sleeves to steady himself using Jongin’s chest. He would hunt down Baekhyun later for his betrayal. He knew he was up to something earlier.

Kyungsoo is soon distracted from thoughts of Baekhyun when he feels a slick finger rub gentle circles against the tight ring of his ass, causing him to squirm in anticipation. 

“How long?” Jongin whispers in his ear.

“Quite a while,” He pants out. “No need to treat me like a virgin though. I won’t break.” With a growl he pulls Jongin’s hair hard and buries his face in the tan neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the skin, eliciting a strangled groan from Jongin’s throat. His own voice joins in as he feels a finger pushing into him and he can’t stop the slight hiss of pain before he starts to adjust to the sensation. “More.” He pants out, rocking his hips down as a second finger joins the first. He brings a hand down to unfasten Jongin’s pants. This isn’t going to work if they aren’t both naked. Jongin grunts in approval as he brings a hand down to help push his pants and boxers down his thighs. When Kyungsoo feels a third finger being added and his prostrate grazed, the pleasure is too much for him and he throws his head back, hitting against the mirror with a dull thud, and shouts out Jongin’s name, fingers digging into the blonde’s biceps hard.

~*~

“Excuse me young man, but may I use the restroom?”

Baekhyun turns his attention to the elderly lady who has appeared in front of him. “I’m sorry ma’am but this restroom is busy at the moment.” 

“Oh, that’s ok, I can wait.” She smiles at him and doesn’t move. 

“Well, you see.” Baekhyun casts around for a good excuse. “There’s someone in there at the moment with a terrible upset stomach and I don’t know how long they’re going to be.” A well-timed moan coming from Jongin he thinks makes his pause. “As you can hear they’re suffering quite badly so it may be some time.”

“Oh dear, I hope the young gentleman feels better soon. But I really do need to pay a visit.” 

Floundering for a moment, Baekhyun spots Jongdae returning to the cabin after his nap and seizes the opportunity whilst raising his voice to cover the sounds coming from the restroom that are starting to sound less like someone with a tummy upset and more like a drunken orgy.

“Jongdae here can escort you to the restroom in business class if that is acceptable? I’m ever so sorry for the inconvenience.” With a bow and a greeting to Jongdae he watches as the elderly lady is led away, and not a moment too soon as a particularly loud shout of ‘Jongin-ah!” is heard. 

Thankfully none of the other sleeping passengers seem to have been disturbed yet. He keeps a watch on the cabin but his ears are listening keenly to the happenings in the rest room behind him. He wasn’t going to let Kyungsoo live this one down for a while. 

~*~

Kyungsoo rolled the condom over Jongin’s hard, leaking cock, giving it a couple of firm strokes with his lube covered hand before guiding it to his entrance. He broke away from their open-mouthed kiss, head back, mouth hanging open as Jongin slowly pushed his way in, not rushing as he placed sweet kisses all over the brunette’s face. 

Slow to start with, the pace soon picked up as Kyungsoo panting demands for ‘more’, ‘harder’, ‘faster dammit’, into Jongin’s ear as his hands moved from tugging on Jongin’s hair to caressing his entire torso, gripping his shoulders, scratching his back, before moving back to tugging his hair.

Jongin couldn’t believe how feisty Kyungsoo was being. He loved it and responded to every demand, thrusting harder, deeper, into his new lover, the sensation of the tight walls clamping around his cock as he pushed into Kyungsoo each time, bringing him closer and closer to his finish. He could feel the other getting close as well. Reaching between them he wrapped his hand around Kyungsoo’s leaking cock and moved in time with his thrusts. 

“Jongin…close…” Kyungsoo panted out, body a hot sweaty mess below him. The white shirt wrapped around his arms was almost translucent with sweat by this point. “Need…more…”

“Hold on,” Jongin instructed, feeling Kyungsoo’s arms tighten around his neck. Summoning the last of his strength he wrapped the other’s legs around his waist and picked him up, shuffling around in the small room until he had Kyungsoo pinned against the opposite wall. Bracing them against the wall he thrust into Kyungsoo with everything he had left, hand returning to the elder’s cock. 

The new position caused Jongin’s cock to brush against Kyungsoo’s prostate with every thrust and the sensational pleasure was causing his limbs to lose strength as his body raced closer and closer to the finish. A couple more hard well-aimed thrusts and he was biting down on Jongin’s shoulder, smothering his scream of release as he came undone. 

Jongin followed him moments after, pushed over the edge by the bite to his shoulder. Who knew he would enjoy being bitten during sex? Although he did wince at the pain when Kyungsoo released the bruised and bloody flesh and leaned his head back against the wall. If he’d had space then he would have lowered them to the floor whilst they caught their breath but he didn’t have that luxury. Instead, he coaxed Kyungsoo to put his feet down on the floor and supported him until he had the strength back to stand by himself. Catching sight of them both in the small mirror he wondered how the hell they were going to make themselves presentable again before they went back into the cabin area.

Kyungsoo quickly recovered his senses and started to redress and tidy himself up, fingers frantically combing his hair into an almost perfect version of what it was meant to look like. By the time he had his shirt buttoned and tie back in place all of the red marks Jongin had left on him were covered and he looked presentable again. Turning as much as he was able to he helped Jongin fix his own hair and rumpled appearance. He left first after placing a quick kiss on the blondes cheek. He ignored Baekhyun and he walked straight passed him and went to check on the other passengers in his section. He saw Jongin slink back into his seat several minutes later and for the rest of the flight he wasn’t bothered by constant pressing of the call button and he almost missed it. Almost. 

~*~

Waiting for all the other passengers to leave first, Jongin slowly made his way up the aisle, stopping in front of the three flight attendants and pausing for a couple of seconds before pulling Kyungsoo towards him and leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.” Pulling back, he looked into his eyes, pressed a quick kiss against his lips, and smiled whilst pushing a piece of paper into Kyungsoo’s hand. “Call me.” 

Without a backwards glance, Jongin walked away and was soon out of sight. Kyungsoo stared down at the slip of paper in his hands with a phone number scrawled on it. His heart was doing funny things making his chest ache. Did that really happen?

“Congratulations, Soo!” Bakehyun and Jongdae both slapped him on the back playfully, large smiles on their faces. “You scored a hot one there! Welcome to the mile high club!”

He doesn’t say anything, just slowly walks away and starts to tidy up the cabin, leaving his two friends to stare after him worriedly. Kyungsoo knows he should be feeling happy right now. 

So why doesn’t he? 

~*~


	6. Never Give Up

~*~

Weeks had passed and Kyungsoo carried on as normal. As if Kim Jongin never existed. He refused to acknowledge anything had happened and it was driving his friends crazy. Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Jongdae were getting ready to stage an intervention when it happened.

Kyungsoo and Jongdae had got back late the previous day after a long-haul flight from Paris and were both sleeping when the doorbell rang. Baekhyun, who’d been eating his breakfast cereal whilst hunched over on the couch, shuffled over to the door, breakfast still in hand, and opened it to an unexpected sight.

“Jongin?”

Before him stood the young man he hadn’t seen since he walked off the flight from London several weeks ago. He looked very different now, dressed in a suit and tie with smart dress shoes, his hair swept off his face stylishly. 

“Hi, Baekhyun. Sorry to call by so early. Is Kyungsoo in?”

It takes Baekhyun a moment to respond, having an internal dilemma about whether he should wake his friend or not. He chews another mouth full of cereal before answering.

“Erm, well, yes he is but he’s sleeping right now and I’m not brave enough to wake him. He got in late from a flight last night.” He looks apologetically at Jongin.

“Oh, well I guess I should have let you know I was going to call in advance. I’ll call back later.” With a smile, the blonde turns to walk away.

“Wait! Jongin! Hang on a minute. Give me your number, I’ll let you know when he’s ready to see you.”

Jongin keys his number into Baekhyun’s phone. “How has he been? I honestly thought I would’ve heard from him by now.”

“Kyungsoo just needs a little time. I think he’s still hung up over his ex and he needs to sort out those feelings before he can move on.” He gives Jongin a quick hug before stepping back. “Don’t worry, if he hadn’t felt anything for you he wouldn’t have let things go as far as they did. Just give him a little longer. I’ll tell him you called by.”

“Thanks. Take care, Baekhyun.” A small bow and Jongin is walking away.

Baekhyun closes the door before leaning against it. He wasn’t looking forward to telling Kyungsoo that Jongin had called by. Any mention of the young man’s name turned the air quite frosty recently.

~*~

“Forget it. I’m not calling him.”

Kyungsoo is hunched over his mug of coffee at the table in their small kitchen area, arms crossed, serious face on.

“Why not?” Baekhyun sighs. “He came all the way over here to see you. Jongin obviously wants to get to know you better if he went to the trouble of finding you.”

“Stop interfering Baek.”

“I’m worried about you. It’s been two years since Tae…”

“Don’t say his name.”

“Taemin and I thought you were starting to get over him and Jongin could help you.”

“No. Keep out of my business. Friend or not.”

The harsh screech the chair makes as it’s pushed back and the loud slam of Kyungsoo’s bedroom door echo around the apartment. 

With a sigh, Baekhyun takes his cell from his pocket and types out a text to Jongin.

\- 'Sorry, I tried. If you’re serious it’s time to prove it.'

~*~

Baekhyun sends Jongin details of Kyungsoo’s flight rota for the next couple of months. Determined to help him win over his stubborn friend. He was getting fed up with the dark storm clouds circling over Kyungsoo’s head whenever he was at home.

It only took a couple of days for Baekhyun to see Jongin’s plan in action.

~*~

Kyungsoo stared at the card that had come with the flowers. 

'I like your beautiful eyes'

He turned it over. There was nothing on the other side. Puzzled but not about to say no to such a beautiful bouquet of flowers, he signed for them before heading towards the kitchen to hunt out the one vase he knew they had somewhere.

Jongdae was already there preparing breakfast when he put the flowers down on the table and started rummaging through the cupboards.

"Ooooh, they're nice. Who're they from?"

"I don't know, there wasn't a name on the card." Kyungsoo shrugged. Finding the vase he filled it with water and arranged the flowers in it.

"Someone's got a secret admirer." Jongdae teased, turning the bacon and eggs in the pan.

"No, I haven't. It's probably Baekhyun trying to wind me up since he's not here." 

Sharing the bacon and eggs out onto two plates, Jongdae slid one over to Kyungsoo as they both sat the table to eat. "Let's see the card then."

Kyungsoo passed the card over to Jongdae, watching him frown as he read it before he started to smile.

"I don't think this is Baekhyun's doing somehow. He'd put something stupid not something sweet like this." Jongdae already had a feeling just who these flowers were from.

"Well, he'll be back in a couple of days, I can ask him then." Shrugging Kyungsoo ate his breakfast, flowers forgotten for the meantime.

Later, as Jongdae was clearing the table and Kyungsoo had left to get showered and dressed, he sent a text to Baekhyun.

To: Baek-on

From: Dae Dae

Subject: Yo, Baek! I think I know what Jongins plan is. ur going to like it. call me when ur flight gets in.

Baekhyun had left the previous day to start a four-day rotation of flights between Beijing and Shanghai. Jongdae knew his Hyung didn't like flying the China routes so a bit of gossip would cheer him up once he reached his hotel room at the end of the day.

~*~

Later that night as he lay in bed unable to sleep, Kyungsoo couldn't help but wonder who the flowers were from. If they weren't a prank from Baekhyun who could they be from? The only person he could think of was Jongin but if that was the case, why flowers? He was a guy for heaven's sake. What did he want with flowers? And if he had sent them, what was the point? Hadn't he made it clear enough that he didn't want anything to do with him?

Ever since he got home from that 'eventful' flight, his emotions had been at war with himself. There was no doubt he was physically attracted to the man but was that it? Was it just because he looked so much like Taemin, his ex who he still had lingering feelings for, even now? He wasn't sure. It wouldn't be fair to Jongin to start something with him when he couldn't be certain that he would like him for who he was and not as a replacement for someone he couldn't have anymore. 

With a sigh, he turned on the light and reached for his laptop. He wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight so he might as well catch up on some dramas. Thankfully he didn't have any scheduled flights for a couple more days.

~*~

To: Prince Jongin

From: Baekhyunnie

Subject: jongdae told me about the flowers. keep going prince charming and you shall have your princess. by the way, he loves cooking. hint. ;)


End file.
